Dragons in Gotham City
by LittleFoxSprite
Summary: Dimentio tells you a story about a young Draconi-Human girl who falls through a rift and ends up in Gotham city. expect some chaos to ensue. rated T so i can have room to play with the fight scenes. lots of people will be dragged into this.


**_A/N_ : Hi peeps! New project! And guess what? Chuck norri- I mean batman! Just so you know, night wolf isn't gone for good. She _may_ appear in another fan fiction. Anyways, yes, we are going to be in Gotham, and no, this isn't from any hero's or villain's point of view. Neutral party appears! W00t! anyway, I promise I will _try_ to go more than two chapters. This time it's more thought out. Anyway, enough mindless babble. On with the show! (Draconic language translations at bottom of the page)**

* * *

_A jester with a black and white mask sat in a crude wooden chair in a rather small jail cell looking very bored, and then notices he is not alone._

"_Oh, I did not notice you there. You seem lost. Well, since you're here, allow me to tell you a story. I rarely get visitors here in the Underwhere, especially humans. You look like you may enjoy it. This is a story of far off worlds, crossing paths in the most peculiar of ways. Please, sit and make yourself comfortable. For it is a long one. But why don't we tell this story with a bit of… **magic.**" He snaps his fingers and you see a blank room. "Shall we begin?" he begins to tell a story and the room changes to fit the scenes he describes_

* * *

"Kira! Wanna go play fire-ball with us?" a boy appearing to be a teen called from the other side of the living room, "we need another non-dragon player to join or the team will be lopsided."

A teenage girl with three red webbed dragon spines poking out of either side of her slightly frizzed hair looked up from her sketchbook, "sure thing, Shir'kai." Kira said, setting down the sketchbook and pencil, careful not to reveal her work in progress, and followed him outside.

Once outside, they met up with four other humans. Shir'kai's dragon was patiently waiting his friend and master's return beside the humans. "I see you have made it back, young shir'kai" remarked shir'kai's red dragon, Tal, "and Kira, how is Aeri doing?"

"She is fine. She is recovering nicely from her illness and she will be up and flying again in no time." Kira replied. And then they headed to the fields.

The game was intense. Tal lit the ball then the teams of three had to hit it from one side to the other before it hit the ground and cooled off. If it died out on one team's side, the other team got a point. The teams were tied when Kira hit the ball too hard and it soared into the nearby forest.

"My bad… I'll get it!" Kira called, then dashed into the forest. Finding the ball, she picked it up and was about to return when she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. Dropping and forgetting about the ball, she turned back around and noticed the tree that the ball was next to was rippling. Cautiously, she reached out her hand, and touched the tree. She was immediately sucked in. shortly afterwards the tree returned to normal and all evidence of Kira being there, was erased.

* * *

"_This is where our story begins." His words dance around your subconscious, like autumn leaves on a mischievous wind._

* * *

Falling, in my opinion, isn't pleasant. Especially falling face first from high up. At least I could see where I was. Where that was specifically however, I had no idea. All I could tell was that it was a rather dark and dirty city and, sadly, no dragons. Stupid rift, taking me somewhere I don't know, and dropping me in the SKY no less.

Suddenly, something, or someone, in all black flew straight at me and caught me in midair. Gliding to a nearby rooftop using a cape that resembled wings, it set me down. At this moment though, I realized "it" was a "he" and that it was just a man in a black outfit. "Who the Wyver are you?" I asked, in shock from the impact.

"I'm Batman. My real name isn't important right mow." He said, in a serious tone that made me jump slightly "How come you were falling?"

"I went through a rift. And may I ask, why are you dressed like that?" I said bluntly.

"It's a disguise. You're not from around here are yo- wait… did you say a rift?" replied batman, shocked "I thought those didn't exist…"

"How come? Everyone on thane knows they exist… unless… I'm not… on thane anymore… am I?" I inquired, beginning to become worried

"No. You're on earth in the milky way galaxy." Batman said suspiciously

"Oh dear god please no…" I then proceeded to black out.

* * *

**So, what will happen to our poor Draconi-Human friend Kira? Who is this "bat man" really? Find out in the next chapter of…**

**DRAGONS IN GOTHAM CITY!**

**A/N: how did you like it? The italics are what is currently going on in the outside world or in the "reader's" head. They also signify a point of view switch. Please tell me how you like this different approach. And batman may seem OOC, but he has never had to deal with an alien who knew absolutely NOTHING about earth or even that they were on said planet. Simply speaking he will be normal later. And just a warning, we will never see thane in this story again. That's why I sped through that part. Draconic language translations: Kira: light Shir'kai: water life (water of life when not translated literally) Tal: fire Aeri: spirit Wyver: hell/heck take your pick.**


End file.
